toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese is the eighth cog on the Bossbot Corporate Ladder. It is a building only cog which can only be found in cog buildings, invasions and places in Bossbot HQ. The Big Cheese ranges from Level 8 to 12. The Big Cheeses are not much of a threat as most toons make out cogs ranked highest in their respective corporate ladders to be, as they do not have the ability to perform any attacks that damage multiple toons. Starting Phrases *''"I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya."'' *''"I've been told I'm very strong."'' *''"You can call me Jack."'' *''"I'm going to cream you."'' *''"Careful, I know your expiration date."'' *''"Beating you will be a brieeze."'' *''"Watch out, I'm Gouda get ya."'' *''"Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times."'' *''"Don't you think I've aged well?"'' *''"Watch out, I'm a whiz at this game."'' *''"Well finally, I was afraid you were stringing me along."'' *''"I'm going to make ya out of cheddar."'' Cog Moves Cog Suit Promotion The number of Stock Options needed for a Big Cheese Bossbot Promotion. Trivia *The Big Cheese is the only cog that is the highest of its type that does not have an attack that affects all Toons. *The Big Cheese is the only cog inspired by a food item. *The head looks like Swiss cheese due to the popular cliche of Swiss Cheese being the only cheese in older cartoons. *The Big Cheese has the hardest Cog promotions, and unique ones at that. *"The Big Cheese" is a term for "The Big Boss". *On the trading card The Big Cheese is riding a golf cart, possibly referring to the Cog Golf Courses, before being released along with Bossbot HQ. *There are two attacks on the trading card for The Big Cheese that are not seen in-game: Flood the Market and Song and Dance. Song and Dance may also be the only projected move that only works for lower level versions of this cog, as on the card the damage for a level twelve isn't included. *On the back of this cogs trading card, it states that The Big Cheeses hate mice especially, probably because mice are known to eat cheese (in cartoons). *The face of The Big Cheese could be found at victory parties on the trampolines to make fun of them by jumping on their faces. *It seems The Big Cheeses' heads are edible, as Lil Oldman gives a Toontask to get moldy cheese from The Big Cheeses. *The Big Cheeses are the only cog that does different damage in the same level to certain toons. *Despite it being Swiss, he has sayings that have other types of cheese, such as "Are you sure, I could be a real meunster at times", "Just call me Jack.", and "I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya." *The Big Cheese is the only cog that can take different amounts of laff points for each cog move. Gallery TheBigCheeseTC.jpg|A Big Cheese Trading Card Big cheese`s head.jpg|A Big Cheese from Toontown UK site. TheBigCheese small.jpg|The Big Cheese Screenshot-Sat-Jan-09-09-57-39-2010-118901.jpg|The Big Cheese: "I'm told I have very piercing eyes." bbhq_teepffocebg.jpg|The Big Cheese performing Tee Off in a Front Three. Bigcheesettwebsite.png|The Big Cheese on the Toontown Website. Cog Gallery The Big Cheese.png|Cog Gallery The Big Cheese Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Building Only Cogs Category:Strong Cogs Category:V2.0 Cogs Category:Cog Facilities